


Konbini Cutie Guy

by BegundalBusuk



Series: Birthday Event [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Choking, Condom to Bareback, Creampie, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Eren Jeager is Masochist, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstar Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegundalBusuk/pseuds/BegundalBusuk
Summary: Seharusnya ini adalah kasus pemerkosaan. Seharusnya ia terlihat ketakutan ketika tanganku mulai meraba seluruh tubuhnya. Seharusnya ia berteriak, memaki, memohon untuk dilepaskan. Nyatanya? Ia terlihat menikmati semua proses. Tidak ada ekspresi takut. Hanya ada berahi dan kenikmatan.Sayang, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bila ia, Eren, pemuda konbini yang malam ini hendak aku perkosa, ternyata adalah fans dari situs porno gay amatir, Daddy.com, buatan si Berengsek Hanji. Hal mengejutkan lainnya adalah... ia menonton semua videoku yang sedang menggagahi lelaki muda lain.Bagaimana mungkin aku akan melewati pemuda semenarik ini, hm?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Birthday Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159382
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Konbini Cutie Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aphin123](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aphin123).



> Fanfic PWP lagi untuk OTP tercinta. Hehehe. Ini draf udah lama banget sebenarnya, mengendap di dalam laptop. Ternyata sudah sempat aku ketik sampai setengah cerita, dan akhirnya aku teruskan untuk kado ulang tahun Aphin. 
> 
> Selamat membaca!

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Larut malam usai menyelesaikan dua syuting, aku berkunjung ke salah satu _konbini_ karena kehabisan rokok. Tubuh terasa begitu lelah dan segar secara bersamaan. Sebuah kombinasi aneh yang kurasakan setelah lima bulan membantu salah satu kawan lama untuk berperan sebagai salah satu pemain film porno gay.

Jika Hanji Zoe tidak bersujud dan memohon, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah merasakan berbagai macam lubang lelaki muda.

Si Bangsat Zoe memiliki obsesi untuk membuat film porno gay amatir sebagai sarana menyalurkan hasrat seksualnya yang sangat aneh. Ia memohon kepada kami—kawan sekaligus rekan kerjanya—dengan iming-iming bokong binal lelaki homoseksual yang sudah pasti tidak bisa kami tolak. Bahkan Erwin dan Mike memiliki jadwal syuting tersendiri secara rutin.

Dunia memang sudah gila. Aku tahu. Jangan terlalu berharap dunia dewasa memiliki jalan lurus tanpa banyak godaan.

Membantu Hanji bukan berarti membuat profesiku menjadi bintang porno secara legal. Kami—Hanji, Erwin, dan Mike—bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Secara singkat, Erwin adalah atasan kami. Bisa kau bayangkan, karyawan sinting mana yang memohon atasannya untuk membintangi film porno amatir. Jadi, intinya adalah, aku hanyalah salah satu karyawan di perusahaan milik Erwin di industri hiburan.

Lalu bagaimana aku, Erwin, dan Mike dapat terjun ke dunia film porno gay?

Jawabannya sangat mudah; karena otak Hanji Zoe terlalu banyak diisi oleh imajinasi kotor sehingga membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat ketika menciptakan situs dewasa tanpa pengetahuan Erwin. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otaknya. Aku sangat tidak ingin tahu. Pada akhirnya, ia berhasil menjadi pemiliki situs tersebut selama satu tahun, sekaligus tetap bekerja sebagai karyawan di perusahaan Erwin. Usai tiga bulan beroperasi dengan baik dan tanpa kendala, ia mulai membujuk kami untuk membantunya. Entah mengapa ia sangat percaya bahwa kemunculanku, Erwin, dan Mike dapat membantu situsnya semakin dikenal banyak orang. 

"Jangan takut," katanya setiap kali memohon kepada kami. "Aku selalu mencari tahu para pemain amatir yang sudah mengirimkan portofolio melalui _email_. Dan aku juga meminta mereka melampirkan bukti hasil tes kesehatan di rumah sakit. Tentu aku tidak ingin para pemain amatirku terkena masalah kesehatan, bukan? Oh! Terakhir, wajah kalian tidak akan aku publikasikan. Aku hanya butuh tubuh dan kelamin kalian saja."

Ya. Hanji memang gila. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, bukan?

Di luar semua kegilaan tersebut, menjadi salah satu pemain yang diminati Hanji ternyata memiliki keuntungan tersendiri bagiku. Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu pusing kapan dan di mana harus membuang sperma. Pun, tak perlu menyewa pelacur paling bersih di Mitras meski dompet dan rekeningku penuh uang.

Mau tidak mau, aku harus mengakui jika Hanji memiliki mata yang jeli mengenai tipe lelaki muda yang kusukai. Ia selalu membawa lelaki yang sesuai dengan kriteriaku. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa memilih dari ratusan lelaki yang mengirim data diri ke situs yang ia buat.

Sampai dua bulan yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan _dia_.

Lelaki muda—mungkin berusia awal dua puluh—yang memiliki sepasang mata hijau kebiruan, mengingatkanku pada lautan terdalam. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang. Entahlah, mungkin dua puluh sentimeter di atasku. Ya, berengsek sekali, tapi kumaafkan karena ia memiliki kaki jenjang yang indah. Rambut cokelat panjang miliknya adalah bagian kesukaanku selain sepasang mata yang memukau.

Ia bekerja di _konbini_ dekat stasiun setiap hari Senin, Kamis, dan Sabtu. Selalu bekerja di _shift_ malam—kecuali pada hari Senin—dan pulang pukul lima pagi setelah karyawan lain datang. Rambutnya yang panjang sering digelung ke atas. Sesekali akan digerai hingga menutupi bahu jika _konbini_ sedang sepi.

Ia selalu tersenyum ramah, terutama kepada lansia. Ia tidak segan membantu mereka menemukan barang yang dibutuhkan. Bahkan membukakan pintu untuk mereka sembari tersenyum lebar.

Secara garis besar, dia adalah pemuda yang sangat baik.

Setidaknya, itu yang kupikirkan sebelum ia menyebut nama panggungku secara tidak sengaja, tepat dua bulan yang lalu, ketika kami pertama bertemu.

Wajah ramah dan polos terlihat memerah. Tak sadar telah mengucapkan satu nama yang seharusnya tidak diketahui banyak orang. Bukan karena aku tidak terkenal di situs maksiat buatan Hanji—oh, ayolah bahkan jumlah penonton di setiap videoku jauh lebih banyak daripada Erwin dan Mike—tapi seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa mengenaliku sebagai pemilik nama tersebut, karena Hanji tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajah kami. Ia hanya memperlihatkan sebatas dada hingga kaki.

Maka, aku cukup terkejut saat mendengar suara bariton renyah itu memanggilku; “R-Rivaille?” dengan wajah merah padam.

Dua bulan.

Waktu yang cukup bagiku untuk mengenal lebih dalam siapa pemuda _konbini_ itu. Sangat cukup hingga pada akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya dan memutuskan untuk melakukan hal paling gila di dalam hidupku selain bersedia menjadi pemain film porno gay.

 _Menculik Eren_.

* * *

●●●

* * *

Hal pertama yang Eren rasakan saat membuka mata adalah panas. Menjalar ke seluruh tubuh hingga napas memburu. Mata terasa sangat berat. Hampir tak sanggup terbuka ketika otot matanya berkedut. Kepala pening luar biasa hingga membuat perut mual. Bahkan ketika ia mampu membuka mata, semua terlihat berputar.

Erangan terdengar lirih. Eren memutuskan untuk kembali menutup mata. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas yang semakin menjadi. Tubuh tinggi bergetar. Kening mengerut begitu dalam, merasakan seluruh ototnya menegang ketika menggesek permukaan lembut yang ia tebak sebagai ranjang.

Semilir angin mengganggu konsentrasi. Sepasang mata hijau kebiruan mulai berusaha untuk menatap jendela besar yang terbuka lebar. Menampilkan langit malam bertabur bintang. Jika tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, mungkin Eren akan dengan senang hati menikmati pemandangan indah tersebut.

Kepala berdenyut lagi. Sangat menyakitkan. Berbagai macam pertanyaan berputar di dalam kepala. Menambah sensasi pening yang membuat erangan itu kembali terdengar. Tubuh menggelinjang tak nyaman. Menggesek permukaan seprai dengan kasar untuk menghilangkan sensasi gatal di setiap permukaan kulit.

Hingga langkah kaki terdengar mendekat dan membuat tubuh tinggi menegang.

Eren menoleh pelan. Menemukan satu sosok pria yang sangat tidak asing sedang berdiri di dekat ranjang. Mata hitam terlihat bersinar di tengah ruangan remang. Menampilkan binar aneh yang mengirimkan geletar aneh.

“S-Siapa—

“Bukankah kau sangat mengenalku, _hm_?”

Suara itu.

Suara yang sangat tidak asing.

Suara yang selalu hadir di dalam fantasi.

 _Rivaille_.

Sepasang mata hijau melebar tidak percaya. Jantung berdebar sangat cepat. Potongan memori muncul di dalam kepala. Membentuk satu adegan yang semakin membuat tubuh bergetar hebat.

Eren ingat.

Ia bertemu dengan pria itu saat perjalanan menuju tempat kerja. Tepatnya mereka bertemu di dalam kereta. Suasana sangat ramai karena bersamaan dengan jam pulang kerja. Pria itu menyapa dan mengajak berbicara. Mengaku ingin berkunjung ke _konbini_ untuk membeli rokok.

Di luar dugaan, Rivaille—pria idaman Eren di salah satu situs porno gay amatir—sangat mudah untuk diajak bicara. Bahkan ia dengan baik hati menawari sebuah permen yang tidak mungkin bisa ditolak.

Eren ingat.

Rasa permen itu sangat manis dan... sedikit aneh. Entahlah. Pada saat itu ia tidak bisa menebak rasa asing yang bercampur dengan perisa stroberi. Dua puluh menit perjalanan. Kepala mulai terasa pening. Tubuh panas dan gerah luar biasa. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah dua kaki jenjang yang tiba-tiba lemas dan tidak sanggup untuk menopang tubuh. Hitungan menit kemudian, pandangan mulai gelap.

Satu adegan itu bagai tamparan keras bagi Eren. Membuat kesadaran kembali dengan cepat meski rasa gerah tidak bisa menghilang.

“R-Rivaille?”

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Pun, Eren tak bisa melihat ekspresi dari pria tersebut di dalam kamar yang gelap. Cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela tidak sanggup untuk mencapai tempat tubuh pendek itu berdiri.

“Aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang sanggup mengenaliku. Tidak buruk, Nak.”

Suara bariton terdengar memecah kesunyian. Memberikan geletar aneh pada tubuh tinggi yang bergerak gelisah di atas ranjang. Eren menggigit bibir. Menolak rasa gatal di daerah selangkangan ketika suara berat itu memenuhi ruangan.

“Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?”

Pria yang Eren kenal sebagai Rivaille bertanya dengan nada rendah. Menggelitik indra pendengaran. Sejenak, pemuda itu hanya diam. Berusaha membuat napasnya stabil sebelum menjawab dengan suara bergetar. “S-Suara...”

“ _Ah_ , ya.” Dengkusan geli terdengar. “Dan kau memainkan penis mungilmu sembari melihat setiap adegan dan membayangkan seperti apa rupaku, _hm_?”

Tak ada sanggahan.

Eren hanya menggigit bibir dengan wajah merah padam. Malu mengakui jika memang itulah yang selama ini ia lakukan setiap melihat video Rivaille yang baru. Bahkan setelah mereka bertemu secara langsung dua bulan lalu pun ia tetap membayangkan rasanya menjadi lelaki muda di dalam video.

Erangan lolos dari sela bibir tanpa bisa dicegah. Menambah gurat kemerahan di wajah bulat. Keringat menetes dari pelipis. Hanya memikirkan malam nakalnya dengan video Rivaille sudah membuat pahanya terasa lengket oleh cairan _precum_.

Dengkus terdengar lagi. Sepasang mata hijau melebar saat pria itu semakin mendekat hingga seluruh tubuhnya disinari oleh cahaya dari luar jendela. Rivaille hanya mengenakan celana kain dan kemeja hitam. Semua kancingnya terlepas, memamerkan dada bidang yang selalu diidamkan oleh pemuda tinggi yang kini menatap tanpa berkedip.

“Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal, Nak.” Suara bariton kembali terdengar. Mata hitam memandang lurus begitu dalam. “Seharusnya kau tidak memandangku dengan lapar seperti itu. Seharusnya kau takut dan menyalak galak karena aku akan memperkosamu.”

Eren menelan ludah. “Dan... k-kau akan melakukannya?”

“Apa? Memperkosamu? Tentu. Niatku menculik dan membawamu ke sini memang seperti itu.” Jawab Rivaille begitu tenang sembari mengangkat bahu. “Tapi mungkin tidak bisa disebut memperkosa karena sepertinya kau terlihat rela jika aku melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh binalmu.”

Wajah bulat terlihat seperti tomat matang. Pemuda tinggi mengalihkan pandangan dengan napas memburu. Tubuh semakin terbakar berkat sepasang mata hitam yang menatap lurus. Mengamati tubuh ramping yang tak berhenti menggesek permukaan seprai selama mereka berbincang.

Ranjang berderit menarik perhatian. Eren menggigit bibir, gelisah. Menatap pria dewasa yang kini berlutut di atas ranjang dengan pandangan... lapar.

“R-Rivaille...?”

Bibir tipis membentuk seringai kecil. Hanya beberapa detik tapi sanggup menghadirkan getaran hebat pada tubuh polos tanpa busana. Eren mengerang. Tak sanggup menahan denyutan di antara kaki jenjang.

 _Rivaille_ memiringkan kepala. Ia menjilat bibir sembari mengamati penis ereksi yang sudah basah oleh _precum_. Tubuh pendek merangkak perlahan. Mengurung lelaki muda yang semakin gelisah di atas ranjang. Wajah sejajar, Eren melebarkan mata ketika belah bibirnya dicumbu tanpa peringatan. Membuat tubuh bergetar hebat.

Erangan teredam cumbuan panas. Sepasang mata hijau tertutup rapat. Dua kaki jenjang bergetar dengan pinggul mengentak, mencari sesuatu sebagai pelepasan.

Pria pendek menjauh. Menjilat bibir merah muda sebelum menyeringai tipis dan berbisik lirih. “ _Naa_. Siap untuk syuting?”

●●●

Rintihan terdengar lagi bersama suara gesekan seprai. Malam semakin larut. Jendela kamar masih terbuka lebar. Membuat cahaya rembulan masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk menerangi tubuh ramping yang tak berhenti menggelinjang. Aku menatap dari kejauhan. Memandang sepasang mata hijau yang sedang mendelik memohon ampun.

Obat perangsang yang kudapat dari Hanji sepertinya mulai bereaksi. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu aku mengoleskan obat dalam bentuk krim itu pada beberapa bagian tubuh Eren, seperti penis, kedua puting, dan kerutan di antara bokong tebal miliknya. Jadi, bisa dipastikan jika bagian-bagian tersebut terasa geli dan panas.

Ini memang ide gila.

Hanji tak kalah gila karena bersedia memberikan obat perangsang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk beberapa adegan syuting agar tindakanku ini berhasil. Ia tidak mencegah. Justru menitipkan satu _handycam_ agar aku dapat merekam kegilaan ini.

_Jika kau ingin memperkosa lelaki muda, silakan. Aku tidak melarang. Kuberikan obat perangsang itu secara percuma. Tapi ingat, aku ingin kau merekam semua detail kejadiannya._

Aku mendengkus. Mengutuk wanita sinting yang dengan tolol membiarkan kawannya menjadi seorang pemerkosa.

Erangan frustasi kembali terdengar.

Eren meringkuk seperti bola sembari menggesek dua kaki jenjang. Berusaha memberikan kenikmatan pada penisnya yang sudah sangat keras. Aku tersenyum tipis. Memperhatikan lelaki muda tersebut mencoba melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangannya.

Tubuh tinggi menggelinjang. Eren terlihat tidak nyaman berbaring dengan dua tangan terikat di belakang. Pinggul ramping bergoyang. Menggesek bongkahan pantat pada permukaan seprai untuk mengurangi rasa gatal di kerutan mungil—yang sayangnya tidak sanggup meredakannya.

Erangan dan rintihan terdengar silih berganti. Memenuhi kesunyian di dalam kamar yang masih remang. Aku tak melepas pandangan. Seringai melebar begitu melihat mata hijau menunduk dan mendelik meminta ampun.

“ _Ah_ —R-Rivaille...”

Panggilan itu terdengar sangat mengundang. Aku menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, meski celana sudah terasa sangat sempit. Eren menggelinjang lagi. Kini tubuh tingginya berubah menjadi telungkup. Ia mengerang panjang ketika dua puting menggesek ranjang. Membuat tubuh bergetar dan kembali menggesek lebih kuat.

Pemuda berambut panjang menungging dengan dada menyentuh permukaan seprai. Pinggul bergoyang beberapa kali. Erangan berganti dengan desahan nikmat. Aku memandang tanpa berkedip dan menelan ludah. Mengamati bokong bulat yang bergerak kiri dan kanan.

Sampai desahan itu semakin nyaring. Eren mengejang. Ia menjerit dengan tubuh bergetar. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat penisnya berkedut, menyemburkan sperma putih ke atas seprai berwarna _navy_.

Hanya dengan gesekan pada dua puting saja sudah pemuda itu sudah klimaks.

Tenggorokan mulai terasa kering. Aku berdiri dan mendekat perlahan. Erangan terdengar bersamaan dengan suara tamparan yang lantang. Eren mengejang. Pinggul bergetar efek tamparan pada bokong tebal.

“Nikmat?”

Tak ada jawaban. Aku mendengkus pelan dan menunduk. Membuka pipi tebal hingga kerutan mungil itu terlihat jelas, berkedut dengan sangat tidak sabar.

“ _A-Ah! Uhh!_ ”

Aku menahan pinggul ramping yang berjengit dan berusaha kabur. Rintihan terdengar pelan seiring dengan lidah basah yang menggelitik kerutan mungil. Aroma khas manis dari krim perangsang membuatku mendengkus pelan. Lubang sempit berkedut ketika lidahku melesak masuk, merasakan betapa ketatnya di dalam sana.

Eren tak berhenti mendesah. Pinggulnya mulai bergoyang bahkan menekan ke belakang hingga lidahku masuk semakin dalam. Beberapa menit, aku masih membasahi lubang ketat. Mengisap kerutan tersebut dengan rakus.

Pemuda tinggi merengek lirih ketika aku menjauh dan mengeluarkan lidah dari lubang senggamanya. Mengamati bagaimana lubang tersebut terlihat basah dan berkedut tidak terima.

“Lihat betapa merahnya lubangmu ini,” ujarku dengan gumaman pelan sembari mengusap kerutan tersebut menggunakan ibu jari. Sengaja memberikan pijatan agar otot di sekitarnya menjadi lebih rileks. “Sudah berapa banyak penis yang mencicipi keketannya, _hm_? Katakan padaku, Nak.”

Suara tercekat terdengar sayup. Eren merubah posisi kepalanya menjadi menyamping agar dapat menjawab lebih leluasa. Mata setengah terpejam. Ekspresi seks terlihat sangat jelas beserta liur yang membasahi sudut bibir. Hingga akhirnya ia menjawab dengan suara parau.

“T-Tidak ada, _Sir_ …”

Ah.

Pemuda itu nampaknya akan sangat menikmati proses syuting ini.

Aku hanya bisa bergumam penuh apresiasi sembari memberikan usapan lembut pada dua pipi tebal yang kenyal. “Lalu mengapa lubangmu sedikit longgar?”

“D-Dildo— _hhh_ …,” Eren menjawab lirih sembari menggoyangkan bokong. Sengaja memberikan godaan yang membuatku tidak tahan untuk kembali memberikan tamparan keras. Bokong semok mulai berwarna kemerahan. Sangat menggemaskan.

“ _Hoo_. Tidak buruk, Nak,” pujiku yang membuat pemuda itu mendesah panjang. Dua tangan yang masih terikat itu mengepal dengan sangat kuat. Tubuh tinggi mulai bergerak maju dan mundur, berusaha menggesek dua puting ke atas permukaan seprai lagi. Aku hanya mendengkus melihat kelakuan nakalnya. “Biar kutebak; kau membayangkan penisku ketika bermain dengan dildomu. Apa kau menyodok lubang ketatmu menggunakan alat itu ketika melihatku sedang menggagahi pemuda lain? Aku yakin kau ingin berada di posisi mereka. Bukan begitu, Bocah Binal?”

Gerakan tubuh Eren semakin cepat. Ia meringis menahan perih dan nikmat disela lenguhan nakal. Kepala menggangguk beberapa kali. “Y-Ya— _uhhh_ —a-aku ingin seperti m-mereka— _ah!_ —R-Rivaille…”

Pikiranku semakin berkabut. Eren merespon dengan sangat baik. Bahkan jauh lebih memuaskan daripada pemuda lain yang pernah aku gagahi sebelumnya. Ya, mereka memang masuk ke dalam tipe kriteriaku. Namun, belum ada yang memberikan dampak seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Eren terlihat berbeda. Desahannya, rengekan manjanya, goyangan pinggul yang terlihat sangat amatir dan tanpa pengalaman, hingga reaksi setiap tubuh semampai tersebut ketika aku memberikan tamparan keras.

Semua hal tersebut membuat sisi lain di dalam diriku mulai bangun dari tidur lelap.

Eren terkesiap ketika aku menarik tangannya yang masih terikat dengan sangat kasar. Tubuh tinggi menjauh dari permukaan ranjang. Aku menjambak rambut panjang dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas agar kepalanya menengadah. Punggung telanjang tanpa busana kini menyentuh dada bidang, membuat pemuda tersebut melenguh pelan.

“Apa lagi yang ada di dalam otakmu itu, _hm_? Apa kau juga membayangkan bagaimana rasa penisku ketika menyodok mulut kotormu?”

Kepala mengangguk penuh antusiasme. Aku segera menyeringai dan mulai memberikan cumbuan di sepanjang leher hingga pundaknya. Sesekali akan menggigit, membuat permukaan kulit kecokelatan itu memiliki bercak kemerahan. Sementara desahan Eren tidak berhenti. Bahkan ia mulai menggoyangkan pinggul lagi. Sengaja menggesek celana kainku yang sudah menggembung di bagian depan.

Aku menggeram pelan sembari menjilat cuping telinga, mengulum pelan sebelum akhirnya melepas pegangan hingga tubuh tinggi jatuh di atas ranjang. Desah napas memburu terdengar sangat jelas. Memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan yang semakin panas.

“Berdiri dan berbaliklah.”

Tidak ada kelembutan dari perintah tersebut. Eren patuh tanpa banyak berkomentar. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah. Dua tangan yang masih terikat membuatnya sulit untuk merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah bersimpuh di hadapanku.

Mata hijau kebiruan yang beberapa waktu lalu memohon ampun, kini berubah sayu. Hanya ada berahi dan hasrat. Sebuah pemandangan paling seksi yang membuatku menjilat bibir bawah. Eren terlihat sangat menggoda. Sudut bibirnya sudah dipenuhi oleh liur. Pipi basah oleh air mata kenikmatan. Pandangan sayu dengan pandangan memohon lebih. Lalu penis berukuran sedang yang masih tetap keras, sama seperti dua puting kemerahan.

Mata hijau perlahan melebar penuh harap ketika aku mulai sibuk membuka celana kain. Ritsleting sudah turun. Eren sama sekali tidak menyembuyikan ekspesi senang, membuatku mendengkus pelan lalu mengeluarkan penis keras tanpa menurunkan bawahan.

Ranjang sedikit bergoyang saat aku bergerak mendekat. Pemuda tinggi menengadah dengan bibir setengah terbuka. Aku mendesis pelan tanpa berhenti menggesek penis panjang ke seluruh wajahnya. Sesekali akan menepuk kelaminku ke pipi atau bibirnya. Memancing lenguhan manja dari Eren yang mengirimkan geletar nikmat ke seluruh tubuhku.

Napas mulai memburu. Aku berbisik lirih dengan perintah mutlak. “Isap.”

●●●

Panas.

Sesak.

Aku nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Hanya ada rasa nikmat yang membuatku tetap membuka mata. Aroma khas lelaki yang begitu kuat membuat kepala semakin berkabut. Aku bergumam penuh apresiasi. Tanpa sadar telah memberikan stimulasi lebih hingga geraman animalistik terdengar dari pria kekar di hadapanku.

Rivaille tetap menawan seperti biasa. Meski selama ini aku hanya melihat tubuh dan benda pusakanya dari dalam video, tapi bayangan akan ketampanannya selalu ada di dalam kepala. Pun, bayangan tersebut sama sekali tidak jauh berbeda.

Walaupun jauh lebih pendek dariku, Rivaille tetap gagah. Tubuh kekar dengan pahatan otot yang sangat indah. Perut enam pak yang akan mengencang ketika aku mengisap kelaminnya cukup kuat. Lalu ukuran penisnya yang jauh dari ukuran normal. Bagaimana bisa lelaki pendek seperti Rivaille memiliki kelamin besar dan panjang? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

“Aku tahu kau masih bisa melakukan yang lebih baik lagi, Nak— _hhh_ …”

Suara bariton Rivaille masih tetap sama. Begitu menggoda. Aku mendesah lirih sebelum akhirnya mengisap lebih kuat. Kepala bergerak maju dan mundur, berusaha untuk memberikan stimulasi ke seluruh permukaan batang keras tersebut. Geraman menjadi lebih vokal. Aku tidak berkedip ketika memandang lurus perubahan ekspresi pria tersebut dengan mata sayu.

Rivaille terlihat memesona. Wajah tampan itu diselimuti oleh ekspresi nikmat. Bibir setengah terbuka, alis bertautan membentuk sedikit kerutan di kening, mata terpejam erat, lalu erangan nikmat sesekali akan terdengar lirih. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuatku semakin giat untuk mengisap lebih ganas. Sepasang mata hitam segera terbuka begitu merasakan perubahan tempo isapan. Rivaille menunduk, memamerkan binar penuh berahi. Ia kembali menggeram sebelum akhirnya menjambak helai rambutku lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggul.

“Tahan— _hhh_ …,” perintahnya dengan suara serak.

Aku hanya mengerang. Sebisa mungkin membuat rahang rileks dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Aku bisa merasakan penis besar yang panas itu menggesek seluruh permukaan di dalam mulut. Sesekali akan menggoda bagian langit-langit yang segera membuatku bergetar hebat menahan geli dan nikmat. Pada akhirnya, aku semakin menengadah. Tubuh lebih condong ke depan hingga penis bergesekan secara langsung dengan permukaan seprai.

Posisi seperti ini membuat Rivaille dapat menusuk lebih leluasa. Ujung kepala jamurnya kini menusuk tostil, menimbulkan rasa mual yang membuat mataku berair. Cengkeraman pada helai rambut semakin menguat. Pria itu sengaja menahan kepalaku agar tidak bergerak, sementara pinggulnya menusuk masuk dan keluar dengan cepat. Liur sudah menetes dari sela bibir.

Aku tidak peduli. Meski rasanya sesak, tapi aku tetap menikmati setiap sodokan kasar tersebut.

Geraman terdengar lagi. Kali ini disertai oleh berbagai pujian tentang mulut hangatku dan isapan kuat yang begitu nikmat. Semua kata-kata manis sekaligus kotor itu justru membuat nafsuku semakin tidak terkendali. Posisi tangan yang masih terikat ke belakang memang sedikit tidak nyaman. Namun, posisi seperti itulah yang mengubah semua menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Setidaknya, bagiku, tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu dan hanya bisa pasrah ketika Rivaille menyodok semakin dalam ke tenggorokan, justru membuat cairan _precum_ semakin banyak keluar.

Nikmat.

Rasanya sangat nikmat.

Aku mengerang menahan mual ketika penis panjang yang gemuk itu mencoba masuk lebih dalam. Rivaille masih menunduk. Sama sekali tidak melepas pandangan. Aku bahkan bisa melihat beberapa butir keringat mulai membasahi kening serta lehernya yang menggiurkan.

“ _F-Fuck—agh_ …”

Pemandangan tersebut ternyata membuat otot tenggorokanku berkonstraksi secara tidak sadar. Rivaille mengumpat kasar. Mungkin merasa nikmat ketika aku meremas batang panjangnya dengan gerakan lembut seperti sedang menelan. Rasa bangga segera hadir di dalam dada. Otot rahang semakin rileks dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memajukan kepala hingga seluruh batang panjang itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokan.

Umpatan kembali terdengar. Remasan pada helai rambut sedikit menyakitkan saat Rivaille menjambak lebih kuat. Menyalurkan kenikmatan yang membuat dua pahanya mulai bergetar.

Jalur pernapasanku tiba-tiba tertutup. Pasokan udara perlahan berkurang. Kepala menjadi lebih pening dan aku nyaris pingsan ketika pria itu masih menahan kepalaku. Bahkan pinggulnya tetap berusaha untuk memasukkan seluruh penisnya. Seakan tenggorokanku masih bisa menampung kelamin besar itu lebih jauh lagi.

Pandangan mulai kabur. Aku nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Hingga akhirnya Rivaille menarik kepalaku dari selangkangannya. Aku segera terbatuk begitu penis panjang itu keluar dari tenggorokan. Hidung dan mulut mencari udara dengan sangat beringas. Sejenak, aku tidak bisa merasakan keadaan sekitar. Seluruh indra di dalam tubuh ini seolah sedang berlomba-lomba untuk mencari pasokan udara.

Tubuh mendadak lemas. Napas mulai normal beserta kesadaran yang perlahan kembali. Aku berkedip beberapa kali. Sama sekali tidak sadar bila ikatan pada dua pergelangan tanganku sudah menghilang. Lalu kecupan lembut itu muncul secara tidak terduga.

Rivaille mencumbuku.

Bibir tipis yang hanya pernah kulihat di dalam video, kini sedang melumat bibirku dengan penuh apresiasi. Seolah ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah memberikan pertunjukkan isap penis yang mengagumkan.

Tanpa menolak, aku mulai membalas lumatannya dengan malu-malu. Minimnya pengalaman membuatku mudah sekali untuk didominasi. Pun, sepertinya Rivaille tahu. Sekilas, ia mengusap paha bagian dalamku. Sebuah gestur sederhana yang mampu menaikkan rasa percaya diri.

Walau masih merasa lemas, aku mulai melenguh manja. Dua lengan yang terasa kaku, kini bergerak untuk mengusap leher kokoh. Sesekali menggaruk permukaan kulit tersebut, sebelum akhirnya menjalar semakin ke belakang untuk meremas helai hitam yang lembut. Rivaille bergumam pelan ketika aku menggaruk potongan _undercut_ -nya yang kasar.

Aku melakukan gerakan hal yang sama untuk beberapa menit. Ciuman semakin panas. Lidah liat perlahan menyusup masuk, membuatku mengerang pelan dan meliukkan pinggul. Kami mendesah pelan ketika gerakan pinggulku justru membuat dua penis tegang saling bergesekkan. Seakan tidak ingin kehilangan sensasi, Rivaille mulai merapat. Tubuh kekar itu mengurungku dari atas. Pinggulnya turun dan mulai bergerak maju dan mundur. Sengaja menggesek permukaan penis kami secara berkala.

Nikmat. Rasanya luar biasa nikmat.

Erangan dan geraman saling bersahutan. Aku kembali menggoyangkan pinggul. Berusaha menyamakan gerakan Rivaille yang penuh percaya diri. Hingga akhirnya bibir tipis itu menjauh, menjalar untuk mengecupi area telingaku yang sangat sensitif.

“ _A-Ahh_ —R-Rivaille…”

Aku bisa mendengar desah suaraku. Suara yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Rivaille tidak merespon. Lidahnya justru mulai menjilati seluruh permukaan cuping telingaku. Dan desahan itu semakin nyaring saat ia memasukkan lidah basah dan panas ke dalam lubang telinga. Berusaha menggelitik rongga sempit tersebut.

Satu telinga sudah dihabisi, pria itu mulai beralih ke sisi lainnya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli ketika desahanku semakin nyaring. Aku meremas pundaknya dengan kuat. Hendak menyalurkan kenikmatan yang membuat tubuh bergetar. Tidak sanggup merasakan dua stimulasi yang begitu memabukkan.

“Kau sangat menggairahkan, Nak— _hhh_ …”

Pujian kembali datang. Aku hanya bisa melenguh sembari mendekap tubuh kekar Rivaille semakin rapat. Pria itu sedikit kesulitan ketika cumbuan bibir tipis mulai merambat ke bawah. Kini, target utamanya adalah dua putingku yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi.

Sekilas, aku mendengarnya terkekeh pelan. Sebelum akhirnya melahap puting keras itu ke dalam mulut dan mengisapnya dengan kuat. Sensasi nikmat membuatku membusungkan dada secara tidak sadar. Aku meremas helai rambutnya cukup kuat. Tubuh meliuk tidak karuan. Aku menjerit lepas ketika penis kami kembali bergesekan.

Sensasi nikmat terus Rivaille berikan selama beberapa menit. Aku mengeluh merasakan perih ketika ia tidak berhenti mengisap putingku secara bergantian. Namun, pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia tetap sibuk mengisap. Sesekali akan memberikan gigitan lembut yang terkadang terasa menyakitkan. Jika aku berteriak nyaring, ia hanya terkekeh dan menjilat perlahan sebagai tanda maaf.

Lalu cumbuannya semakin turun. Aku menggigit bibir, menahan rasa geli saat ia mengecupi permukaan perut yang rata. Rivaille sempat sibuk menjilati area pusar. Aku sampai harus mendorong wajahnya dari area tersebut karena terlalu malu.

Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di area selangkangan. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menunduk. Sepasang mata hitam ternyata sedang mengamatiku dalam diam. Mata segelap malam itu memandang begitu dalam. Napasku memburu. Tidak sabar menantikan hal-hal apa lagi yang akan pria itu lakukan.

Entah salah lihat atau tidak, aku sempat melihat Rivaille menyeringai. Hanya hitungan detik, tapi sanggup membuat jantungku nyaris berhenti. Belum sempat mendapatkan kepastian, pria tersebut sudah melahap penisku. Sensasi hangat segera membuatku mendesah panjang. Lidah basah menggoda setiap sudut permukaan kelamin yang tidak berhenti berkedut.

“ _Mngh_ …”

Aku tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak ingin kehilangan pemandangan indah ketika Rivaille mulai menggerakkan kepala naik dan turun. Mata hitam masih memandang dengan tajam. Ada binar aneh di dalam sana yang membuat tungkai kakiku bergetar hebat. Aku menggigit bibir. Berusaha menahan desah memalukan yang semakin nyaring.

Sayang, sepertinya Rivaille tidak suka dengan usahaku.

Pria itu mengisap lebih kuat. Kepala bergerak jauh lebih cepat. Suara basah sudah memenuhi ruangan remang. Pun, telunjuk nakal yang menggoda kerutan di antara bokong adalah kunci terakhir yang membuat pertahanan diriku hancur begitu saja.

“ _A-Aaaahh!_ —R-Rivaille— _umngh!_ ”

Desah erotis kembali terdengar. Aku meremas helai rambutnya lebih kuat. Pinggul mulai bergerak sesuai dengan tempo isapannya yang semakin cepat. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, tubuhku mulai bergetar. Rivaille hanya bergumam. Seolah memberikan izin untuk klimaks di dalam mulutnya yang hangat.

Dua isapan terakhir, tubuhku bergetar hebat dengan semburan panas memenuhi rongga mulut yang basah. Aku menengadah dengan dada membusung. Sama sekali tidak peduli ketika reaksiku terlalu berlebihan. Embus napas terdengar memburu. Tubuh kembali lemas. Rivaille melepas kuluman dengan suara _plop_ pelan. Lagi, pria itu mengurungku. Ada ekspresi puas yang terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan.

Belum sempat aku mengucapkan terima kasih, bibir tipis kembali mengajakku bercumbu. Aku mengerutkan kening ketika dapat mencicipi rasa spermaku sendiri dari mulutnya.

“Kau tidak berpikir bahwa semua sudah berakhir, bukan? Karena aku yakin kau pasti masih menungguku untuk menyodok lubang ketatmu.”

Persetan dengan tubuh yang lemas.

Aku mengangguk penuh antusiasme. Sesuatu yang membuat Rivaille mendengkus pelan dan memberikan kecupan lembut tepat di keningku.

●●●

Aku cukup terkejut. Mempersiapkan lubang ketat Eren ternyata tidak begitu sulit. Pemuda itu nampaknya sudah biasa merasakan tiga jari untuk melonggarkan lubang di bagian bawah sana. Mungkin ia memang tidak berbohong ketika mengaku menonton videoku bersenggama dengan lelaki lain sembari memainkan lubang analnya menggunakan sebuah dildo.

Eren.

Pemuda minim pengalaman yang sangat menarik.

Aku tahu bila dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini bersama orang lain. Setiap reaksinya selama sesi _foreplay_ ini seakan meneriakkan sebutan ‘pemuda perjaka’ dengan sangat lantang. Pun, aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Toh, Eren terlihat jauh dari kata tidak nyaman selama sesi _pemerkosaan_ ini berlangsung.

Bahkan aku menjadi berpikir bahwa pemuda tersebut sama sekali tidak menyadari posisinya sekarang. Bukankah merasakan sentuhan dari lelaki asing usai tidak sadarkan diri adalah sebuah pengalaman yang menakutkan? Lantas mengapa Eren terlihat menikmati setiap waktu yang telah berlalu?

Erangan nyaring terdengar bagai tamparan bagiku agar sadar dari semua permikiran yang sempat melintas di dalam kepala. Aku berkedip beberapa kali. Lalu kembali fokus dengan kegiatan ‘merenggangkan lubang perjaka untuk disodomi’.

Beberapa menit merasakan otot rektum yang mulai rileks, akhirnya aku menyudahi sesi persiapan. Eren melenguh sedih. Sepasang mata hijau kebiruan itu memandangku dengan sayu. Seolah memohon untuk kembali diisi.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan. Sekilas memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibir merah mudanya sembari berkata, “Akan aku berikan yang lebih besar dan panjang, Nak. Tenang saja.”

Sebuah kalimat yang sanggup membuat ekspresi sedih itu menghilang begitu cepat.

Ah. Eren, pemuda _konbini_ yang menggemaskan, ternyata tidak sabar untuk segera digagahi.

Pada akhirnya, pemuda tinggi itu memilih diam. Napas masih memburu. Ia tidak berhenti mengamati ketika aku mulai memasang kondom dan melumasi seluruh permukaannya dengan pelumas. Usai memastikan senjataku siap, aku segera beralih untuk melumasi kerutan yang berkedut. Sekilas, aku sempat menggosok jari telunjuk dan tengah agar pelumas yang dingin sedikit lebih hangat, sebelum akhirnya mengolesi seluruh bagian lubang ketat tersebut.

Lenguhan terdengar pelan. Eren menggigit bibir. Dua tangan sibuk meremas seprai yang sudah dipenuhi oleh cairan tubuh kami. Entah keringat atau mani, aku tidak peduli. Semua akan aku bersihkan setelah sesi seks ini selesai.

Pemuda _konbini_ rebah di atas ranjang dengan kaki terbuka lebar. Wajah sedikit memerah ketika aku mulai menggesek kepala penis ke kerutan mungil. Sekadar memberi salam perkenalan lalu mendorong masuk dengan perlahan.

Sepasang mata hijau kebiruan terlihat melebar. Eren membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Tubuh tinggi mulai tegang. Sepertinya proses peregangan masih belum cukup untuk membuat lubang perjakanya terbiasa dengan benda yang lebih besar.

“ _U-Ugh_ …”

Keluhan terdengar lirih. Air mata menetes dari sudut mata. Aku segera menunduk, merengkuh tubuh semampainya dalam dekapan hangat. Lenguhan sedikit teredam saat aku mengajaknya ke dalam cumbuan. Eren memegang lenganku, seakan mencari tempat untuk bersandar. Perlahan, aku mendorong pinggul. Sesekali akan sedikit menarik selama beberapa senti, lalu kembali masuk. Begitu seterusnya hingga lubang panas itu berhasil mencengkeram seluruh permukaan penisku.

Aku menggeram pelan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keketatan lubang perjaka. Lelaki muda yang Hanji tawarkan tidak ada yang seperti ini. Mayoritas sudah pernah berhubungan seks dengan orang lain. Maka dari itu, menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil membobol pertahanan terakhir dari Eren membuatku merasa puas dan bangga.

Sejenak, kami hanya diam. Cumbuan sudah menghilang. Aku sibuk memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap remasan dan kedutan dari otot rektum yang baru saja dibobol. Eren nampaknya juga masih membiasakan diri. Tubuh tinggi sedikit bergetar, mungkin menahan rasa perih ketika pertama kali dibelah menjadi dua bagian.

Lalu aku mulai bergerak, menarik pinggul hingga sebatas kepala penis dan menusuk dengan kuat.

“ _AH!_ ”

Jeritan lepas segera terdengar. Tubuh tinggi menegang. Eren meremas lenganku cukup kuat, nyaris mencakar. Otot rektum kembali berkontraksi. Aku mendesah dan mulai sedikit menjauh, sibuk memandangi ekspresi seks pemuda mantan perjaka yang kini bimbang antara sakit dan nikmat.

Sekali. Dua kali. Aku melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga Eren membuka mata dan memamerkan binar erotis yang membuatku kehilangan kesabaran. “ _Fuck—ngh_ …”

Aku bergerak cepat dan lebih kasar. Tidak peduli ketika pemuda di bawahku menjerit keras. Eren mulai mencakar lenganku. Cukup menyakitkan tapi masih belum dapat membuatku sadar diri. Pinggul mengentak dengan tempo berbahaya. Cepat dan akurat. Tidak berhenti menumbuk area prostat yang membuat kelamin Eren kembali tegang dalam beberapa kali sentuhan.

“ _Ah!_ — _mngh!_ —n-nikmat!—R-Rivail— _aaah!_ ”

Erangan menyakitkan sudah berubah drastis. Eren meminta lebih dan segera aku kabulkan. Ia kembali meremas seprai saat aku bangkit untuk berlutut dan membuka pahanya lebih lebar lagi. Kepala bersurai panjang itu menengadah. Dada membusung. Pinggul bergerak lebih cepat hingga suara benturan antara bokong dan pelirku memenuhi ruangan.

Semua terasa sangat nikmat. Aku mengumpat. Setiap kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutku ternyata membuat otot rektum Eren mengetat. Sebuah fakta baru yang membuatku menyeringai tanpa memelankan tempo yang kuat

Eren nampak jauh dari kata sadar ketika tangan kananku merambat ke arah lehernya. Mata hijau memandangku bingung. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian sedikit melebar seolah baru menyadari bahwa aku sedang meminta izin dalam diam. Pada akhirnya, pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala. Memberi izin. Ia membuka diri kepadaku yang notabene adalah orang asing.

Adrenalin menguasi seluruh tubuh. Aku merasa bulu kuduk meremang saat berhasil mencengkeram leher jenjang tersebut. Eren sedikit tercekat. Tubuh tinggi mendadak kaku. Tanda bila masih belum pengalaman dengan sensasi tekanan yang perlahan merenggut udaranya.

Otot rektum menjadi jauh lebih ketat. Aku mengumpat kasar. Tempo sedikit lebih pelan. Ingin menikmati setiap remasan yang menjepit seluruh permukaan penis.

“ _Agh_ —kau… nikmat sekali, Nak— _ngh_ —sangat lapar menjepit penisku, _hm_? Nampaknya kau suka permainan yang sedikit ekstrim,” kekehku dengan suara bariton rendah dan sedikit serak. Sama sekali tidak lupa bila ada kamera yang sejak tadi merekam di tempat tersembunyi. “Bagaimana rasanya ketika lubangmu disodok seperti ini sementara lehermu dicekik, _hm_? Apakah nikmat?”

Tidak ada jawaban.

Eren hanya membuka mulut, terlihat kesulitan untuk mengambil napas. Meski aku tidak terlalu kuat mencekiknya, tapi posisinya yang sedang digagahi membuat napasnya sedikit memburu dan membutuhkan udara lebih banyak, yang sayangnya tidak dapat segera didapatkan.

Tak tahan melihat wajah kesakitan dan nikmat dari Eren, cengkeraman tanganku menjadi lebih kuat. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi panik yang muncul. Ekspresi yang berhasil memecut seluruh adrenalinku.

Tempo sodokan kembali cepat. Aku menyodok lubang ketat itu dengan beringas. Sementara otot nakal semakin mengimpit, meremas seluruh permukaan penisku begitu kuat. Wajah Eren mulai merah karena kekurangan udara. Dua tangannya meraih tangan kananku. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong. Namun, sayang, tenaganya tidak sebanding denganku.

Aku sedikit mendesis kala kuku-kuku milik Eren mulai mencakar seluruh tangan kananku. Dua kaki yang terbuka lebar juga sudah menegang, menambah sensasi nikmat yang membuat lubang anal menjadi lebih ketat.

“ _Oh, fuck—agh!_ ”

Eren semakin panik. Cengkeraman tanganku bertambah kuat. Tubuh tingginya hanya bisa mengentak sesuai tempo sodokan. Wajah semakin merah. Mata hijau mulai berkabut, antara sadar dan tidak. Kekurangan pasokan udara membuat pemuda itu membuka mulut dengan susah payah.

“ _Ghh_ —lihat betapa ketatnya lubang nakalmu, Nak. Apakah digagahi ketika nyaris mati membuatmu semakin bergairah?— _fuck!_ Y-Ya, ketatkan lagi, Nak. Nikmati penisku selagi kau masih hidup,” bisikku dengan tempo pinggul yang semakin cepat.

Tidak ada balasan. Eren hanya diam. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup mencari udara. Dua tangan yang mencakari tanganku mulai lemas. Hal yang tidak terduga pun terjadi.

Mata hijau kebiruan yang berkabut itu mulai berputar ke belakang. Nyaris bersembunyi di balik tengkorak. Bersamaan dengan otot rektum yang tidak berhenti meremas begitu kuat. Detik berikutnya, Eren klimaks dengan hebat. Tubuh tingginya mengejang. Namun, tidak ada satu tetes sperma pun yang keluar dari kelaminnya. 

Eren, mantan perjaka yang baru pertama kali disodok oleh kelamin lelaki, kini mengalami orgasme tanpa menyeburkan mani.

Seluruh pemandangan tersebut seolah menjadi cambukan yang membuatku mengeluarkan penis hanya untuk melepas kondom lalu kembali menyodok dengan cepat dan kuat. Cengkeraman pada leher semakin menguat. Aku mengumpat, menyuruh Eren untuk tidak pingsan terlebih dahulu.

Lalu semua menjadi putih.

Klimaksku datang dengan sangat intens.

Aku menggeram. Tidak bergenti mengentakkan pinggul untuk mengisi lubang hangat yang mengetat secara konstan. Seolah ingin memerah semua spermaku. Pada akhirnya Eren klimaks kedua kali setelah merasakan sensasi diisi ketika nyaris mati. Sperma yang nyaris bening itu membasahi perut kami. 

Aku segera melepaskan cengkeraman pada lehernya. Pemuda itu terbatuk dan sibuk mencari napas. Sementara aku mendesis, merasa stimulasi berlebihan ketika penisku tidak berhenti diperah.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Eren mulai tenang. Mata biru terlihat sayu. Ia memandang lurus langit-langit ruangan. Desisan terdengar kala aku mengeluarkan penis yang sudah lemas dari lubang analnya. Spema putih segera keluar dari selanya.

Sangat erotis.

* * *

●●●

* * *

Levi mendekap tubuh telanjang yang sudah bersih sembari mengusap lengan dengan lembut. Beberapa menit lalu ia membersihkan seprai dan tubuh Eren dari berbagai macam cairan. Kini, pemuda itu sedang tertidur lelap. Nampak sangat kelelahan usai permainan kasar.

Kamera sudah aman. Levi sempat mengecek rekaman. Tidak ada halangan. Semua hal seksual yang baru saja ia lakukan sudah terekam dengan baik. Hanji mungkin akan girang ketika melihatnya.

Perhatian kembali tertuju pada pemuda tinggi yang masih terlelap. Ada rasa bersalah ketika Levi melihat bekas cekikan di lehernya. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak melakukanhal hal tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah pengalaman seksual Eren yang pertama dengan orang lain. Tidak ada dildo dan video porno Rivaille. Seharusnya ia mendapatkan pengalaman pertama yang romantis dan penuh perasaan. Toh, Hanji sama sekali tidak membatasi _genre_ film yang ada di situsnya.

Namun, ada sesuatu dari Eren yang membuat sisi dominan Levi muncul. Seolah pemuda tersebut memang tercipta untuk merasakan hubungan seksual yang sedikit kasar, tapi tetap aman.

Semua pemikiran tersebut harus tenggelam—lagi, saat tubuh tinggi mulai bergerak. Levi menunduk, mengamati ekspresi menggemaskan Eren ketika membuka mata dengan perlahan. Pemuda itu menyipit, seolah berusaha menyesuaikan pandangan dengan ruangan yang tidak lagi remang. Hingga akhirnya sepasang mata hijau laut itu menoleh ke arah Levi.

Wajah khas bangun tidur kini dipenuhi oleh semburat merah. Sesuatu yang membuat pemuda tersebut menjadi jauh lebih menggemaskan lagi.

“ _U-Um_ … R-Rivaille?”

“Levi,” koreksi Levi dengan datar. Tidak memutuskan kotak mata.

Eren hanya berkedip dua kali lalu mengangguk pelan. Paham jika nama Rivaille hanyalah samaran.

“Bagamaimana kondisi tubuhmu?”

Alis tebal sedikit mengerut. Eren menjawab ragu dan malu. “B-Baik… kurasa.”

Levi hanya menghela napas panjang. Sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi mendekap pinggang ramping, kini bergerak untuk mengusap pipi pemuda tinggi dengan lembut. “Maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya terlalu kasar. Lehermu pasti sakit.”

Sejenak, Eren hanya memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Sebelum akhirnya menggeleng beberapa kali. Di luar dugaan, pemuda tersebut justru menyebutkan sesuatu yang membuat Levi mengerutkan kening.

“T-Tidak masalah! Aku… s-suka, maksudku, yang tadi itu— _uhm_ … t-tidak terlalu buruk,” ucapnya dengan wajah merah. “Walaupun aku cukup terkejut karena tidak menyebut permainan kasar dan _rolepaying_ di dalam lembar portofolio, tapi selama bersama _Rivaille_ , aku sama sekali tidak menolak.”

Tunggu.

Ada yang aneh.

Levi semakin mengerutkan kening. Ekspresi bingung benar-benar terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang datar. Sesuatu yang membuat Eren sedikit merasa gelisah. “Rivaille—maksudku, L-Levi…? Ada apa?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Pemuda itu berkedip dua kali dengan sangat menggemaskan. Butuh kekuatan besar bagi Levi untuk tidak melumat bibir merah mudanya yang masih terlihat sedikit bengkak.

“… H-Huh?”

“Kau tadi bilang apa?”

“ _Umm_ … a-aku suka dengan permainan tadi…?”

“Ya. Lalu setelah itu?”

Kini, Eren mulai terlihat bingung. Sepasang mata hijau kebiruan itu bergerak kiri dan kanan, seolah mencari sesuatu di wajah tampan Levi. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab lirih. “ _U-Uh_ … aku tidak menyebut prefensi seks di dalam portofolio.”

“Portofolio apa?”

Jujur, Levi mulai berdebar cepat. Berbagai macam kemungkinan sudah muncul di dalam kepala. Lalu jawaban Eren selanjutnya benar-benar menjadi tamparan baginya.

“Portofolio pencarian pemain amatir di situs _Daddy.com_.”

Situs bejat buatan Hanji Bajingan Zoe.

Masuk akal.

Semua menjadi masuk akal.

Levi akhirnya tahu mengapa Eren terlihat menikmati semua permainan kasar mereka. Pemuda itu tidak takut sama sekali ketika Levi terang-terangan mengaku ingin memperkosanya. Ia mengira bahwa semua tingkah kasarnya hanya bagian dari sebuah _roleplaying_.

“K-Kenapa? Ada apa…?”

Kepala menggeleng pelan. Masih tidak habis pikir dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi. “Jadi kau berpikir bahwa ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaan pertama dari situs sialan itu?”

“ _W-Well_ , aku memang sudah mendapat konfirmasi bila masuk ke dalam kriteria _bottom_ kesukaan Rivaille, jadi— _uh_ … a-aku kira kau sengaja datang ke tempat kerjaku untuk… _mmm_ , i-itu.”

Lagi. Fakta lain yang membuat Levi hanya bisa terdiam. 

Ya. Eren memang langsung berada di urutan pertama dalam daftar _bottom_ kesukannya setelah malam ini.

“Apa kau sudah mendapatkan jadwal syutingnya?”

Eren mengangguk pelan. Sudah tidak ada lagi kegelisahan yang membuat kening mengerut was-was. “Dua minggu lagi. Hari Sabtu. Aku diminta untuk mempersiapkan diri dan _uhm_ … belajar sesuatu.”

Hanji dan imajinasi liarnya. Levi sudah tidak paham lagi. “Belajar apa?”

Pemuda tinggi terlihat sedikit ragu. Semburat merah kembali mewarnai pipi. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut. “Belajar untuk m-menggoda Rivaille,” bisiknya pelan. “T-Tapi sepertinya tidak perlu karena syutingnya sudah selesai, bukan? Dan… aku dengar kalau Levi tidak pernah tertarik untuk melakukan _itu_ dengan orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi—

“Tidak. Syutingnya belum selesai,” potong Levi dengan suara rendah yang menggoda. Wajah tampan mulai mendekat hingga dua puncak hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

“ _E-Eh?_ ”

“Anggap saja sesi malam ini hanyalah... perkenalan,” lanjutnya sembari mulai mengusap pinggang ramping dengan lembut. “Dua minggu lagi, hari Sabtu. Kita akan melakukan syuting yang sebenarnya. Aku akan meminta Kacatama Bajingan itu untuk mengatur latar tempat _bermain_ kita menjadi semirip mungkin dengan tempat kerjamu.”

Eren berkedip beberapa kali. Masih nampak terkejut dengan keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh pria berambut hitam tersebut. “T-Tapi… kenapa harus mirip tempat kerjaku?”

Levi hanya bergumam sembari merapat. Bibir tipis mulai mengecupi pipi dan menjalar ke leher jenjang yang memiliki bekas kemerahan. “Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku ingin melihatmu menungging di meja kasir dan meneriakkan namaku. Bukankah itu sangat erotis? Aku yakin penismu akan tegang saat bekerja usai membuat video tersebut.”

Ya.

Levi akan meminta Hanji untuk mengabulkan imajinasinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia melewatkan pemuda semenarik Eren hanya setelah satu kali melakukan seks?

Tidak mungkin.

Levi butuh lagi.

Oh, dan rekaman malam ini tidak akan mungkin ia serahkan kepada wanita bangsat itu. Tidak. Pengalaman pertama Eren hanya akan menjadi dokumentasi pribadinya.


End file.
